


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Stuck at the Airport, with you in my lap

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, Physical Contact, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew gets stuck at the airport late at night. Jenna is tired and falls asleep in Peters lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Stuck at the Airport, with you in my lap

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt; "can you write something where they get stuck at the airport and Jenna falls asleep in Peters lap, plus some air stroking?"  
> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway. Remember this is a fictional story.

“I have bad news for you all,” Samantha, the woman, who organizes all the travels, flight connections, hotel reservations and everything else that has got to do with the World Tour tries to get everybody's attention. “The connection flight is delayed for about two hours.”

 

“Two hours?” Jenna exclaims. “No kidding!” Her head falls back into her neck. She is tired and exhausted. It is 2 am in the morning and she, Peter, Moffat and a few of the crew have a long flight from Sydney behind them. They are all tired and just wanted to switch the plane to fall asleep in their seats.

 

“Can’t we go to a hotel?” Peter asks, already knowing the answer.

 

“For two hours?” Samantha asks, and a few of the crowd are moaning, they are all on the edge. “I know guys, I am sorry, I am tired myself. Make the best of it.”

 

“I hate flying, I just hate it!” Jenna curses down to the floor, while fiddling with her hair. “I am so tired.”

 

“I know,” Peter rubs her shoulder gently, checking out the waiting gate for a nice spot to sit down, where they maybe can rest and get some sleep. “Come on,” he nods her over to a free seating row a bit apart from the gate where they should take off.

Most of the crew is scattering up, some try to find some coffee, others hopefully strolling down the way to the shops to find some of them open. Others just slumber down onto the seats and try to doze off.

 

The seating row is in front of a large window. A beautiful sight over parked airplanes and the runways. Immersed into the spotlights of the airfield it looks a bit like a surreal dream. They can see the airplanes and the little guiding cars move, but they hear almost nothing. In the far the planes just became little red blinking dots. Slowly hovering through the darkness, becoming faster and faster, till they lift, to crawl higher and higher into the dark sky.

 

They have the row for themselves and Peter softly jogs Jenna toward the center of the row. She is so tired, he could guide her down the airfield, he thinks. He takes her bag and his, and places it aside a few seats away from him and her, so nobody will come up with the idea to join them and disturb them in their rest.

 

“Do you want to lie down?” he stands in front of her, while she just sits there, with drowsy eyes, blinking at him. The sight of her, her little disarranged hair, her foggy look makes him smile a bit.

 

“Why are you smiling?” she still has the energy to frown at him - and he feels caught.

 

“Ahm,...,” _‘because you look adorable like this’_ , “no special reason. So you want to try to sleep a bit?”

 

It is a bit like in a slow motion picture, when she turns her head to consider the metal seats coated in some imitation leather. They are barely cushioned. “Did you notice, that these seats look always the same, doesn’t matter in which airport you are?”

 

Peter shakes irritated his head, “No, I didn’t.”

 

“Pretty sure it is the same company all over the world,” she moves one hand over the fabric next to her. “Invent one seat, and you never have to work a day more.”

 

He rolls his eyes over her philosophic thoughts, “Will you now lie down?”

 

“Yes, yes,” she huffs and grabs for her jacket to use it as a pillow.

 

Peter waits till she has found her position and seats himself into the next seat to her head, grabbing for a magazine.

 

A few minutes pass by, when suddenly, “Why are you not tired?”

 

He lowers the magazine into his lap, looking down at her. She does not move, is lying on her side, facing the window. He can’t see if her eyes are open or not, from his angle of view. So instead of leaning forward he tries the reflection of the glass in front of him. Indeed he can see her blink.

 

“Are you observing me?”

 

“I can’t sleep like this,” she only says.

 

For a moment he thinks about her answer, and his question. Maybe she was watching the planes and the lights. Maybe not. She would have said so, wouldn't she?

 

“Why not?” he finally asks.

 

“It is not very comfortable. I still can feel the metal through my jacket,” she inhales deeply, annoyed by the situation.

 

He is about to say something, when a constant deep mutter reaches both their ears. Jenna tilts up, looking around with Peter in sync.

 

“This man!” Jenna hisses, and hangs herself with one arm over the backrest. Steven Moffat lies two rows away from them - snoring.

 

“At least one can sleep here,” Peter grins, catching a look from Jenna, under a now very disarranged mass of hair.

“This is not funny!” she just hangs over the rest, her chin half on her arm, her eyes dark, yawning.

 

Peter turns around again, giving the night a thoughtful look. “Oh, what ever,” he breathes out and hops from his seat to the one Jenna just had her head on.

 

The look she gives him is almost priceless and he can see more than one question mark over her head. Giving her a simple gesturing with his chin to lie down again.

 

She is not sure what he means.

 

“You won't feel metal through me, so stop bickering and lie down.”

 

Blinking one last time, she grabs her jacket and places it aside from Peters upper leg, so her shoulders will lie soft and then she places her head on his thigh. She needs a moment to adjust, to find the right position and Peter watches her shifting around on his lap. Then, after placing one of her hands under her face, she stops and starts to breath constantly.

 

He wants to ask her if she is asleep, but decides better to stay quiet. Leaning back into his chair he grabs his jacket and places it carefully over her hip and her upper body. Watching her sleep he notices, that his left hand hangs in the air, unsure where to place it. He tries the armrest, what feels very uncomfortable after a minute. The next spot he places it on, is his right shoulder, what makes him feel even more uneasy.

 

It takes a moment, till he has gathered his courage to place his hand on Jenna's shoulder, very slowly to not wake her up. When he finally has settled it down, he waits and hears if she reacts somehow. He waits till the air in his lungs - he even stopped breathing - runs out. When he inhales deeply as silent as possible, she shifts slightly in his lap and hums.

 

_‘Stop behaving like an idiot.’_

 

He smiles at her, before turning with his attention toward the airfield behind the glass front. Some jets are rolling slowly over the field, getting ready for departure. For a few minutes he follows the lights in the dark with his eyes, his mind blank.

After a long day he finally has found his moment to relax. It is then, when he looks down and sees his hand softly stroking over Jenna's hair. Crawling her head, fondling strands of hair. Tangling his fingers in the brown thick hair of hers.

 

He gulps and stops. What is he doing?

 

Jenna moves, shifts, feels the missing touch. Without thinking he continues. She calms down again. A rhythmic breathing, totally at ease.

 

Finding some courage, he takes a strand of hair, that hangs over her face, and strokes it slowly behind her ear. He can’t withdraw himself from doing it, from observing his movement. Feeling heat racing through his body, from tip to toe. The tip of his finger - burns by the touch of her skin.

 

He knows how nice it can be, when getting touched and crawled at the back of the head. How relaxing it can be, and how sensual.

 

 _‘I shouldn’t do this,’_ it crosses his mind and he stops again.

 

For a few seconds nothing happens, then Jenna moves at once, without waking up. She shifts, the hand under her head, seems to search for more halt at his thigh and he needs some self restraint not to jump up. Her other hand - till now, laying on the stool, lands beside her face also on his thigh near his knee. She starts rubbing her head into her hand, displeased at it seems to him.

 

When he hears some loud steps behind him, he quickly lays down his hand again, to cover her ear. Trying to locate the noise he turns around without moving too much. He can see most of the crew are hanging in there seats, sleeping or playing with the smartphone. Steven is still asleep, gladly no more snoring.

 

It shudders him, when he feels a warm touch on his hand, which lies on Jenna's head. In her sleep she has searched for the reason why her ear is covered. Her grip is firm around two of his fingers and he slowly tries to unloosen the soft pressure on her head. She seems no more to care, but her hand stays where it is.

 

Peter looks around, as if he could find a hint what to do. Even if there would be someone, what should he ask?

_‘Hey, there is this beautiful girl in my lap, and I don’t know how to act?’_

 

Then he just does what he thinks is okay for her. Entwining his fingers with hers. Using his other hand to softly brush over her head, enjoying the moment, the closeness.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

She had woken up, the moment someone had walked by. It had taken her a moment till she had realized, that Peter had covered her ear with his hand, remembering also that she had dreamed someone was petting her. When he had turned around to pin down the source she was tempted to stand up, but the warmth of his hand and the comfort she had found in his lap, just made her rethink her possibilities. She even dared to touch his hand with hers, when she had the feeling he was about to take it away. A reflex, she never had done when she had thought about it for only one second. When he had turned back to her, she lay perfectly still, even afraid to take her hand away - surprised almost startled when he enfolded her fingers with his. Watching him in secret in the glass in front of her, watching his hand fondling her.

 

It is probably impossible to go back to sleep now, not with him caressing her with his hands like this. So she just closes her eyes, concentrating on the touch, relaxing. It is like laying in a pool of warm water and so she slowly drifts away again into sleep.

 

Jenna’s hand relaxes all of a sudden and he can feel that her breath is now a bit different. Deeper and more steady as a few minutes before. He remembers the reflection of the glass and checks for her in it. She sleeps.

 

Deducing with a little smile, that she might has not the whole time lets him shake his head in unbelief. Can it be? He slowly lets his thumb stroke over her ear and part of her cheek, still linked with her.

 

It is three o’clock at night, he is tired as hell, but there is no other place he wants to be right now.

  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot lie and lay in this one.. sorry I probably have messed up immensely.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it, if so --> Kudos?!  
> Stay tuned, there will come more Colepaldi RPF. I will update regularly.


End file.
